Endor: Research Station 9
| natives = | bonus = | layout = }} Research Station 9 is a large land map featured in DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' that is set on Endor. Overview Following the destruction of the Second Death Star, members of the Imperial Remnant struggle to repel the Rebels as they attempt to steal the AT-AT that the Imperials intended on using to reach an extraction point to flee the system. If the Rebels manage to commandeer the docked AT-AT, the Imperial forces must destroy the stolen walker before it breaches the defenses of the nearby research station. Modes Arcade Blast Galactic Assault Rebel forces steal an AT-AT walker and use it to demolish an Imperial base.EA Battlefront 2 Website - Endor: Research Station 9 On this map, the Rebel Alliance are the attackers and the Galactic Empire are the defenders. During the first phase, the Rebels must override three objectives: the Fuel Station, Computer Station and Walker Bay. As a result of the previous phase's completion, the Rebels now have access to a stolen AT-AT walker they can use throughout the second phase. The Empire must utilise ion disruptors to stop the walker's advance towards the Imperial Base. In the final phase, the Rebels must enter the Imperial Base and take control of the capture point inside to secure a victory. Heroes vs. Villains Strike The Rebel Alliance must secure the Access Codes and deliver them to their extraction point. The Galactic Empire must defend the codes until the Rebel reinforcement count runs out. Vehicles The following vehicles are available on Research Station 9 for Galactic Assault using Battle Points, unless otherwise stated: Galactic Empire *AT-ST *74-Z Speeder Bike Rebel Alliance *Stolen AT-AT (on rails, objective for Galactic Assault) *74-Z Speeder Bike *AT-RT Trivia *Non-playable ewoks can frequently be seen running on the forest floor and in and out of their village huts. Updates Gallery Endor Research Station 9 - Imperial Base (1) - David Holland DICE.jpg|The Imperial base Endor Research Station 9 - Imperial Base (2) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Imperial Base (3) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Imperial Base (4) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Imperial Base (5) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Imperial Base (6) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Forest (1) - David Holland DICE.jpg|Endor forest Endor Research Station 9 - Forest (2) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Forest (3) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Forest (4) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Forest (5) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Forest (6) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Forest (7) - David Holland DICE.jpg Endor Research Station 9 - Cave (2) - David Holland DICE.jpg|Caves of Endor Endor Research Station 9 - Cave (3) - David Holland DICE.jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps